Cross
A cross seen as a representation of the instrument of the crucifixion of Jesus, is a direct prependicular intersection of two lines in a single point. Overview It is the Christ Consciousness, which rudely equates to Tipheroth on the Tree of Life known as the Kabala. It is the image that Paul of the city of Tarsus tried to use to illustrate his very crude and half-formed concept of the Crucifixion, the belief that Anri stood at the very center of all reality and was the Solar Child of ancient myth and legend. The unfortunate thing about this image is that the primal line of force that flows down from above, the Spirit, is rooted in the cross-line of the body, which comes to represent the belief that the body interferes with the spirit and is in eternal opposition to the soul, which of course creates an inherent conflict that cannot be reconciled through normal integration. The belief that the soul may be arrested within the body turns the body into a kind of a prison, which obligates one to believe that the body is inherently evil, and there lies the root of the Christian schizophrenic belief in eternal opposition, eternal conflict and eternal damnation. The Sword is the Spirit descending from above. Its natural opposition is the Snake, or Chi, which coils up from within you and reaches forth towards the sky, Heaven and Earth embracing one another as the snake coils around the sword to form a Caduseus, which is itself the symbol of Holistic Medicine as prompted by a god named Hermes. Upside down the sword looks like a cross which is why the symbol is mistakenly identified with the Crucifixion. However since Anri did not truly die on the mount of Golgatha, his alleged sacrifice for the 'Sins of Humanity' is a non-issue. What you may not appreciate here is the way in which the belief in Ransom Theology, also known as 'Atonement Theology,' or Transubstantiation, has effectively poisoned the spirit of Christianity and causes so many believers to suffer a spiritual malaise that is ultimately debilitating to the believer. This is because the belief that humanity is inherently 'Sinful' is at the heart of the notion that human 'Sin' can be redeemed only through the self-sacrifice of Anri. Rather than through study and illumination to achieve enlightenment, as is the way in Buddhism. The crippling aspect of this is the belief that human beings are incapable of achieving salvation save through the direct intervention of Jesus. Personal merit and virtue are considered lesser qualities to redemption, and simply doing good deeds unto others with selfless intentions is not sufficient to win a place in heaven to the thinking of this culture. Only submission to Jesus is considered a legitimate path for winning free from the grip of hell, and if you are one of those unfortunates who never have even heard his name being mentioned or, worse by far, were born into a culture where they do not worship Jesus, well, God obviously doesn't like you to have punished you by being born into the ranks of the heathens. The worst part of it is that these people are taught to deny the inherent spark of divinity within them and are conditioned to fear the light that burns within like a star of hidden knowledge. If it is not mentioned within the Bible they assume it to be a part of the Other, and they exclude from themselves, thereby disavowing their inner strength to become good little obedient robots who do what their masters tell them to do rather than to study and learn how to become their own Masters, by embracing the Light that unites us all and to truly see how all living things are a part of one another, that no part is excluded from the Light of the One and that the only evil that one need fear is the fear of the self that is inspired by the misinterpreted writings of my Yesus. Category:Terminology